


Morning After

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens the following morning when Mycroft and Molly wake up together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Lovehearts, Fountain Pen, and Frame
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Continuation of Their Date

When he awake it is to the feeling of being a bit warmer than he is used to. There is someone in the room with him, more importantly, in the bed with him. His first instinct is to reach for the knife hidden at the top of his bed. Instead he recalls the previous night, including the miraculous fact that Molly had willingly fallen asleep beside him. Opening his eyes he glances down at the top of the auburn-brown head and smiles. She is snuggled up against his side with her head resting just below the junction of his chest and shoulder. One arm is thrown across his chest while the other is tucked between them. she has one leg thrown over his and partly tucked between his while the other is pressed up against him.

Smiling softly, he brushes a hand gently up and down her spine slowly. A glance at the clock tells him it is early in the morning. Carefully, he detangles himself from her so he can use the bathroom. Afterwards he finds that he is not tired so he grabs his phone out of his pants pocket to check the messages, chuckling when he sees the message from his assistant. Apparently she has arranged for both of them to have a day off. Grinning at the idea of having time with Molly, he sends a quick thank you to her.

Since he does not have to work, he gets up and stretches before returning to bed. Once he is comfortable, he pulls her close once more. His plan is to simply enjoy having her in his arms but he ends up falling asleep.

When she wakes up it is morning with sunlight sneaking through his bedroom curtains. She smiles softly at him as she carefully wiggles her way off the bed. it is her hope that the second door she spotted last night leads to a bathroom because she needs to go and wants to get cleaned up.

A part of her is embarrassed to be walking across his bedroom with nothing on however her more logical mind points out that he has seen everything already. More importantly, he has touched and kissed pretty much every inch of her body the previous night. when she is done using the bathroom, she uses a flannel to clean up the dried sticky mess, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep without doing so first. At least she knows that there will be no chance of disease or pregnancy from this. She has the implant and takes the pill, not something suggested by her doctor since it could lead to blood clouts, though she is thin blooded so that is unlikely. She had also tested both of their bloods in the lab in order to be careful when she realized which way this relationship was heading. Of course, she was probably supposed to ask first, oh well, she could just blame it on being around Sherlock too long.

When she gets back from the bathroom he is sitting half inclined on his elbows, with his upper body partly upright. The sleepy, hooded look he gives her is rather smoldering, making her body come alive with desire again.

Smiling mischievously, she decides to exaggerate the swaying of her hips as she saunters back to bed. Just as she reaches the edge of the bed he bolts upright, one lean hand shooting out to grab her wrist and tug her down across the bed as he rolls from his seated position to leaning across her.

Pinning her down he smirks as he comments, “A bit of a tease I see.”

Still smiling mischievously, she gazes up at him as she wiggles her hips, pressing up against his already hardening length. “It’s only teasing if nothing comes of it,” she replies huskily as she rotates her hips.

Groaning, he leans down to capture her lips with his, kissing her deeply until both of them are breathing heavy. Pulling away for a moment he rests his forehead against hers as he murmurs, “My PA has arranged for us to have the day off. Any ideas how you would like to spend it?”

Feeling a bit more wantonly than she has in years, she rubs against him some more. She delights in the groan that escapes his slightly parted lips before remarking, “I think we might be on the right path.”

Smirking, he returns to kissing her, his hands tracing everything he can reach.

With a moment of boldness, she decides to shove him backwards, rolling with him to straddle his hips. Apparently he forgot her job requires her to be able to move dead weight heavier than her some days. Grinning at his shocked expression she sets to exploring him with all the care that he had used the previous night on her. Slender fingers trace muscle and sinew and bone structure. Enjoying the play of movement beneath her finger tips and a part of her reflects that it is interesting to feel the differences between his living form and the dead that she normally works with.

He might not be heavily muscled but that is perfectly fine. For his frame he is just right with the muscles just below the surface. A fine layer of pudge covers his midsection, giving him a well fed look even though she know that he does not eat nearly enough or very healthy. Still, she finds him perfect as is and sets about telling him that with every kiss, touch, and whispered word. She takes great pleasure in every sound and movement that she gets out of him. He is so very tightly laced that she takes each noise as a win, particularly when he clutches at her hips and pants her name.

Slowly she rocks her hips against his, carefully enveloping him in her. Both gasp as he bottoms out. She does so from the full, complete feeling of having him all the way within her. He does so from the snug warmth surrounding him and the feeling of rightness it invokes. Unlike their previous coupling the night before which ended far too fast this time they take their time. Each taking a turn in being in control before they are finally pushed to the edge.

Rolling them, he settles above her, moving sinuously, grinding motions until both of them are crying out in completion close together, her release triggering his moments later when her body milks his. For a time afterwards he holds his body perfectly still above and within her, using his elbows to support his weight.

Eventually he shifts his body out of hers and to the side, stretching out beside her.

Leaning forward she gently nibbles at his shoulder before softly stating, “What a perfect morning,” with a small smile she continues, “Thank you Mycroft,” quietly murmuring against his shoulder, kissing it softly once more.

“Thank you?” he repeats as he processes the information. What exactly is she thanking him for? “Would you care for a shower?” he eventually offers, deciding to think about the situation more to determine what it is she is thankful for.

Smiling up at him, she replies, “Only if you join me, I wouldn’t want to get lost in your bathroom.”

Chuckling, he nods once, climbing off of the bed and getting to his feet, then offering her a hand up which she accepts.

The next little bit is spent in silence, each lost in their thoughts and awareness of the other. she delights in slowly washing him, using the warm, wet flannel to exploring him further. When it is his turn he takes his time washing every inch of her before running his lips along her skin as well. Soon the only reason she is still standing is the arm he has wrapped around her waist and the safety bar she is gripping behind her back. within moment she is coming for a second time that morning with a low moan from the clever touches of his hands, lips, and tongue.

Afterwards he slowly straightens, kissing his way up her body before kissing her long and softly before just smiling at her.

“That wasn’t what I was thinking when I suggested showering together,” she murmurs happily as she comes back to herself.

Fort a moment he is full of male pride at the success of pleasing his partner, “I know,” he remarks than a bit more hesitantly because perhaps he has pushed a bit to hard to fast, “Was it wrong?”

She blinks at him for a moment, trying to understand the sudden change in emotions before it clicks that he does not do relationships, “No, it was not wrong,” she leans up to kiss him gently before continuing, “It was far too right to be wrong.” She grins mischievously as she states, “Of course all of that activity is making me hungry,” just as her stomach starts to growl causing both of them to chuckle.

She feels a moment of self consciousness when she realizes that she does not have a change of clothes but she quickly gets passed that when he calls Anthea and requests that she bring a change of clothes for her to wear. Meanwhile she decides to wear his robe rather than wander around nakedly. He quickly dresses in what he would call his house suit, a three piece that is not quite as formal as he normally wears.

A little bit later when Anthea shows up he answers the door while she takes a chance to explore his room a bit. She does not look at any files or papers that she sees, instead she looks at everything else, taking in the details that she was too distracted to notice the night before. His bed is huge with extremely soft bedding as she can attest to. Flanking his bed is a matched set of end tables, there is an antique wooden clock sitting on the left table. Against the wall opposite of the bed is a standalone wardrobe that matches the dresser, desk and chair. Spread across the top of the desk is a collection of ink pots, calligraphy pens, and fountain pens.

“Having fun?” he queries as he enters the room with a small pile of clothing in his hands.

Turning towards him she inquires, “Do you do calligraphy?”

He inclines his head, “In some parts of the world it is considered a sign of refinement and education, that the writer is worth listening to, so I occasionally practice here.” He does not include the fact that he finds it relaxing, a way to help clear his mind.

Smiling whimsically she states, “I bet it is beautiful,” as she accepts her clothes and pulls off his robe in order to dress.

“These are not mine,” she remarks clearly as the cashmere jumper clings to her in the best ways.

A slight flush colors his skin as he replies, “She did not wish to deal with your cats so she just bought you new items. Personally I think it was a reason to shop, she loves to shop.”

Chuckling she finishes dressing, thinking that his PA has good tastes.

The blush depends as he offers her a small box that she had not originally noticed. Accepting it she glances down and smiles at the sight. It is a box of sugary treats including chocolates, caramels, love hearts, cotton candy, and toffee.

Beaming at him, she gives him a quick hug softly stating, “Thank you Mycroft,” before gently kissing his cheek.

His blush deepens further to her delight since she finds it completely adorable as he queries, “Breakfast?”

Setting the box of treats aside she answers, “Of course,” looping her arm with his head leaving the room.

Both are thinking, its going to be a good day.


End file.
